Bonek's Mission: Tikus Berdasi dan Ayam Kampus
by David - Ra Kuti
Summary: Karena semakin banyak pejabat yang terlibat skandal syahwat dengan ayam kampus, Indonesia memberikan misi kepada adik-adiknya untuk menyelidiki kasus tersebut. Dengan hanya berbondo nekad, Surabaya pun beraksi menjalankan misi berbahaya itu #halah. Bagaimana kisahnya? Baca aja cok! T semi M


**Bonek's Mission: Tikus Berdasi dan Ayam Kampus  
oleh: Dharmaputra – Ra Kuti**

**=x=x=**

"Manado?" Surabaya tertegun melihat pemuda, personifikasi ibukota Sulawasi Utara. "Pagi-pagi udah ke rumah mas Indonesia. Mau ngapain kamu?"

"Iya nih. Ngasih laporan aktivitas gempa Gunung Lokon yang semakin meningkat_,_" Manado tersenyum sambil terus mengamati Surabaya yang menyamankan bokong di sofa, di ruang tengah rumah Indonesia. Pemuda bermata agak sipit itu memang suka mengamati sesuatu atau seseorang dengan intensif. Tidak heran kalau Surabaya yang sedang ngupil pun diamatinya dengan seksama, sambil tetap tersenyum.

Surabaya jadi salting sendiri, "Wah Gunung Lokon mau meletus ya? Gawat tuh! Muncratannya bukan lagi anget, tapi panas!"

Manado hanya tersenyum menanggapi guyonan Surabaya. "Banyuwangi, kabupatenku di ujung Timur itu juga punya gunung yang rawan meletus," Surabaya menambahkan.

"Raung ya? Aku juga mendengarnya," Manado menyahut, "Ngomong-ngomong, ada keperluan juga sama kakak?"

"Iya. Mau diskusi'in masalah dualisme persebakbolaan kita. Biasalah~ PSSI dan KPSI—"

"Gue nggak yakin abang mau berdiskusi, saat ini," seorang gadis berambut panjang menyela sambil membawa nampan berisi jus jeruk. Ia nampak terkejut melihat Surabaya yang saat ini sedang garuk-garuk kepala, "Cepet banget nyampe sini, Sur. Naik apa lo? Jangan bilang nebeng kereta api nggak bayar!"

"Enak aja lo, Jak!" Surabaya berkelekar menanggapi gadis yang tak lain personifikasi ibukota negara kita, Jakarta, "gue ke sini bonek, tau!"

Jakarta ngakak, "Bukan Surabaya kalo nggak bonek!"

Manado hanya tersenyum.

"Lo ambil minuman sendiri gih! Ada gorengan juga tuh di kulkas. Gue yakin, lo sekarang lagi kehausan dan kelaperan! Daripada nyolongin gorengan rakyat lo, mending ambil di kulkas. Mumpung gue baik," Jakarta terkikik, membuat Surabaya kesal.

"Jancok tenan!" tapi toh kota pahlawan ini beranjak juga ke dapur yang hanya tersekat mini bar dengan ruang tengah ini, "paling yo gorengan hasil korupsi, cok~" menenggak air mineral dan mulai mengacak-acak kulkas.

"Enak aja! Sekarang gue bersih tau, sejak dipimpin..." Jakarta berdehem-dehem ria, sambil menyalakan televisi.

"Sudahlah~ jangan saling menghujat!" Manado angkat bicara, "kita ini kan satu bangsa, bangsa Indonesia. Kita sama-sama menginginkan pemimpin yang bisa membersihkan negeri ini dari korupsi. Entah itu pemimpin pusat atau daerah. Bukankah begitu?" rupanya Manado kurang memahami 'cara bercanda' Jakarta dan Surabaya. Ia memandang serius acara hujat-hujatan Jakarta dan Surabaya yang sebenarnya adalah 'cara bercanda' kedua Jawa ini.

Maklum saja, Manado berada di ujung utara negara tercinta kita, jadi masih belum terlalu memahami watak-watak saudara lain, terutama yang ada di Jawa. Tapi toh, jarak tak menjadi alasan untuk menjauhi saudara sebangsa, kan? Jadi, benarlah apa yang dikatakan Manado, kita ini satu bangsa, bangsa Indonesia. Tujuan kita pun satu sama, kemajuan Indonesia. Maka, cintailah sesama saudara sebangsa. Jangan saling menghujat satu sama lain. Mari kita bersatu di bawah naungan NKRI, Pancasila, Bhinneka Tunggal Ika dan UUD'45 yang menjadi pilar-pilar negara kita, Indonesia.

Jakarta dan Surabaya manggut-manggut. Atensi ketiga personifikasi itu tiba-tiba beralih pada sebuah tayangan di televisi.

"Ini nih, yang bikin abang akhir-akhir ini susah tidur dan bangun kesiangan esoknya," Jakarta mengomentari berita di televisi yang menayangkan perkembangan kasus suap daging impor, "mana pas tanding Pra-piala Asia, Timnas kita kalah 1-0 dari Irak lagi! Makin suntuklah abang!"

"Kalo masalah bola sih, aku maklum," komentar Manado, "namanya juga pertandingan. Ada yang menang, pasti ada yang kalah. Memang sangat disayangkan kekalahan itu, tapi mau bagaiamana lagi? Nggak bijak kan, kalo kita hanya menyalahkan sesiapa yang bertanggung jawab atas kekalahan itu? Mending mulai berpikir dan bekerja membuat perubahan dan perbaikan."

"Setuju!" sahut Surabaya. Gorengan yang dicolongnya dari kulkas Jakarta diletakkan di meja. Ia kemudian menghempaskan diri di sofa yang diatur dengan tatanan huruf U itu. Dengan dirinya duduk menghadap langsung ke televisi, sedangkan Jakarta dan Manado duduk berhadapan dengan meja sebagai pembatas.

"Bonek juga udah melapangkan dada menanggapi kekalahan itu," Surabaya melanjutkan, "Yeah~ persepakbolaan kita kan masih dirundung kisruh dualisme. Karena itulah aku mau diskusi'in masalah ini ama masbro. Prihatin, kalo kayak gini terus," ia mendesah panjang, "jadi, buat gue, tetep aja masalah yang nyebelin adalah itu."

Jakarta ikut mendesah melihat masalah yang ditunjukkan Surabaya dengan dagunya, "Korupsi di negeri kita udah meluap deras, seperti banjir yang melandaku beberapa waktu lalu," ia mengurut keningnya, "tapi sebenarnya bukan ini yang bikin abang susah tidur akhir-akhir ini. Keterlibatan ayam kampus itu, yang bikin abang bermalam-malam nggak tidur hanya untuk memikirkan cara memperbaiki moral generasi muda kita."

Jakarta memang tahu banyak tentang apa yang dialami personifikasi negara kita sehari-harinya. Bisa dimaklumi. Dia tinggal serumah dengan personifikasi negara kita.

"Ini bukan salah ceweknya. Namanya juga mahasiswa. Kejepit kebutuhan, ya menjepit kontol solusinya, hahaha..." banyolan Surabaya langsung dihadiahi jitakan Jakarta.

"Gak gitu juga kali!" ketus personifikasi cewek ini, tersinggung atas ucapan Surabaya yang merendahkan martabat kaumnya, "memang, sekarang bondo nekad menjadi tren anak muda. Tapi tetep aja nggak bisa asal-asalan nekad. Saking nekadnya sampe naked. Hadeh~ mereka nggak boleh menjual harga diri demi uang. Sekarang masih menjual harga diri. Bisa jadi, besok-besok menjual negara. Inilah yang dipikirkan abang siang malam."

Surabaya menghentikan tawanya, "Gue paham kok. Tapi menurut gue, ini bukan salah mahasiswa sepenuhnya. Liat aja pemerintah kita! Moral pejabat juga perlu diperbaiki. Boking ayam kampus sana sini, nggak tahunya korupsi—"

"Aku setuju dengan Surabaya," Manado menginterupsi, "Bukan hanya generasi muda saja yang harus memperbaiki diri. Generasi tua juga perlu introspeksi diri. Anak-anak muda radikal dan anarkis, masuk akal karena darah muda masih panas. Yang nggak masuk akal adalah orang-orang tua yang justru turut andil dalam kenakalan remaja itu. Berbuat kekerasan di sana-sini mengatasnamakan agama, kebenaran dari sudut pandangnya sendiri. Bagi yang berdarah dingin, cukup negosiasi di bawah meja. Huft..."

"Begitulah kenakalan manusia! Nggak mengenal umur! Muda-muda beraksi, tua-tua keladi," Surabaya menambahkan. Dan saat itu juga, seorang lelaki yang kita ketahui sebagai personifikasi Indonesia, muncul dari ruang dalam.

"Selamat pagi. Pada ngapain nih?" Indonesia duduk di sebelah Jakarta.

"Udah baikan, kak?" Manado tersenyum, "Aku bawain kakak bubur Manado loh~"

"Iya. Bubur Manado-nya ada di kulkas. Aku juga baru dapet rupiah dari bosku. Nanti _check up _kesehatan ya, bang? Udah lama abang nggak _check up _kesehatan," Jakarta menawarkan dengan berbinar-binar.

Surabaya jadi kepo. Dia tidak bawa apa-apa ke sini. Malahan hanya bermodalkan nekad. Tapi dia tak kehabisan sesuatu untuk diberikan kepada negaranya tercinta yang nampak kurang bergairah pagi ini. Ia segera berpindah duduk ke lengan sofa yang diduduki Indonesia dan Jakarta.

"Tak pijiti yo, masbro?" Surabaya langsung mendaratkan tangannya di kedua pundak Indonesia. Lalu menunduk, membisikkan sesuatu di telinga Indonesia, "Plus-plus loh~ hehehe..."

Entah kenapa wajah Indonesia memerah, "Jancok kowe Sur," namun ia menikmati pijatan ibukota provinsi Jawa Timur itu. Sambil bercengkerama dengan adik-adik lain tentang persoalan yang dibawa.

Persembahan untuk negara berupa materi, logistik dan segala hal yang nampak berharga memang penting. Tapi yang lebih penting lagi adalah persembahan cinta (nasionalisme) dan pengabdian (loyalitas).

Breaking News di televisi lagi-lagi menayangkan skandal suap daging sapi impor yang melibatkan anggota DPR yang juga Presiden sebuah partai politik. Tentu saja sambil menyentil teman wanita yang menemani si 'sapi berjenggot' itu ketika diciduk KPK. Ironisnya, wanita tersebut terindikasi sebagai mahasiswa. Indonesia ngelu memikirkannya. Memangnya negara mana yang tidak prihatin, ketika mahasiswanya yang seharusnya menjadi agen perubahan justru menjadi agen prostitusi?

Di tengah pijatan Surabaya yang makin lama makin menggoda, perdebatan Jakarta dan Manado tentang isu sapi berjenggot dan ayam kampus itu, tiba-tiba lampu di otak Indonesia menyala terang.

"Aku punya ide!" serunya langsung merebut atensi ketiga adiknya.

**=x=x=**

Pemuda berkulit kuning langsat itu menimang-nimang BlackBerry yang terindikasi milik personifikasi ibukota negara Republik Indonesia. Matanya hitam bulatnya menatap ke depan, seperti ada sesuatu atau seseorang yang dinantinya. Sesekali ia mengelus rambutnya yang di desain mirip personifikasi ibukota provinsi Sulawesi Utara.

"Aringga Putra Nusantara?" seorang pria berjas tanpa dasi, menyapa pemuda itu.

"Eh? Iya~" pemuda itu nampak salah tingkah.

"Masuk!" pria penyapa tadi berjalan melewati pemuda yang dipanggilnya Aringga Putra Nusantara. Yang merasa di ajak, segera mengekori.

Malam itu, mereka memasuki salah satu ruangan di Hotel berbintang, di kawasan yang tidak perlu disebutkan namanya. "Bos, orderan," pria berjas hitam tadi menyapa seseorang lain yang menghadap televisi. Namun karena orang itu duduk membelakangi dan ruangan ini cukup temaram, Aringga tak bisa melihat si bos yang meng-_order_-nya.

Pria berjas tadi mengangguk sambil menepuk pundak Aringga, lalu meninggalkannya bersama si bos. Aringga tersenyum, menghampiri satu-satunya orang di ruangan ini selain dirinya.

"Subhanallah... betapa tampannya ente, nak!"

Jujur saja, Aringga tertegun mendengar suara besar itu. Ia tidak menyangka, akan mendapati seorang... laki-laki di ruangan ini. Seingatnya, misinya hanya mencari konsumen bronis yang bisa membantu biaya pulang kampungnya. Maklum, akhir pekan.

Ia adalah bronis batangan, seharusnya konsumennya kaum ber-BH. Tapi ini...

"Ah, pak Haji juga ganteng..." Ternyata konsumennya jenis 'manusia' yang tak menyimpang jauh dari si 'sapi berjenggot'.

Tapi Aringga memang baru ingat, homoseksual sudah diterima dunia islam. Yeah~ meskipun menerimanya masih dalam 'keremangan' seperti sekarang ini. Memangnya kapan sih, kaum agamawan mau 'terang-terangan' mengakui eksistensi kebebasan? Apalagi kebebasan seksualitas?

Jarang sekali ada orang seperti Irsyad Manji di Indonesia. Malahan Aringga tak yakin sama sekali, masyarakat Indonesia mau menerima homoseksual, tak hanya di hati tapi juga di mulut. Yeah meskipun di Indonesia sudah banyak di temukan pelaku homoseksual itu sendiri, maupun penggemaranya yang biasa dikenal _fujoshi_.

"Jangan panggil Haji lah. Kalau sudah begini, kan kita laki sama laki," pria yang diketahui Aringga anggota DPR itu melepas kopiahnya. Dan jadilah sekarang dua lelaki di ruangan remang-remang itu.

"Panggil kayak biasanya aja!"

"Hehe... om bisa jadi pejabat DPR, sekolahnya pasti pinter ya? Pasti selalu dapet nilai 9."

"Ah, gak juga," lelaki itu duduk di sebelah Aringga, mengamati dengan jelas wajah ayam kampusnya yang manis, meskipun radikal, "Tapi yah, memang seringnya dapet 9 sih."

"Wah sama dong," pemuda yang di KTP-nya berstatus mahasiswa itu tersenyum manis, membuat suasana semakin panas.

"Kamu juga sering dapet nilai 9?"

"Enggak. Kebalikannya 6, hehe..."

"Trus samanya di mana?"

"69, kan sama-sama enak."

"Ah, ciyusss?"

"Ciyusss lah. Masak aku harus jungkir balik sambil bilang wow?"

"Iya dong. Tapi jungkir baliknya di kasur aja, ya? Sambil bilang ahhh... ahhh..."

"^_^"

"^_^"

Tak perlu menunggu banyak waktu, segeralah kedua lelaki itu berjungkir balik di kasur. Di tengah suara ahhh-nya, Aringga berbisik lirih, "Demi cintaku untuk Indonesia, apapun akan kulakukan..."

Sebelum akhirnya ditenggelamkan syahwat yang melenakan. Karena kalau syahwat sudah tegak, segala peraturan akan lunak.

=x=x=

"_Banyak sekali pejabat korupsi di negeri ini. Beberapa waktu lalu, kita telah menyaksikan pertunjukkan yang memprihatinkan bangsa. Seorang pejabat yang terlibat skandal suap daging impor, ditemukan bermalam di hotel bersama wanita yang ironisnya seorang mahasiswi. Aku ingin menyelidiki seluk beluk skandal syahwat para pejabat dengan ayam kampus ini. Seberapa banyak generasi muda maupun tuaku yang terjerat degradasi moral ini."_

"_Setuju kak! Kita memang jangan hanya mengkritisi saja tindakan mereka. Kita juga harus tahu motif yang melatarbelakanginya, keuntungan yang diperoleh, dan segala hal yang berhubungan dengan tikus berdasi dan ayam kampus."_

"_Jadi, apa rencana abang?"_

"_Aku ingin ada yang menjadi salah satu oknumnya. Karena kita semua yang ada di sini, masih muda dan unyu-unyu, maka kita ambil peran ayam kampus."_

"_?"_

"_!"_

"_..."_

"_Apaan Jak, liat-liat gue?"_

"_Hehe... kamu cocok jadi oknumnya~"_

"_Sialan lo, Do! Lo aja kali! Lo kan ganteng. Modal ketampanan pasti bisa memikat tante-tante kegirangan."_

"_Aku ini pemalu tau! Entar kalo grogi dan ngomong ini itu gimana?"_

"_Setuju! Mending lo aja Sur. Lo cocok tuh, jadi gigolo wakakakaka..."_

"_Enak aja! Lo aja kali Jak! Lo kan ada di lingkungan metropolitan yang gemerlap. Lo pasti ngerti tiap sudut kegelapan di metropolitan. Dengan modal pengalaman, lo pasti bisa menjalankan misi ini dengan aman."_

"_Tapi ada modal yang lebih penting dari sekedar ketampanan dan pengalaman!"_

"_Apaan masbro?"_

"_BONDO NEKAD!"_

"_Ah, sialan kalian. Ya udahlah~ Demi cintaku untuk Indonesia, apapun akan kulakukan..."_

=x=x=

"Jancok jaran sak dokare," umpat Surabaya sambil berjalan membebek menuju rumah Indonesia. Di beranda, Jakarta terpingkal-pingkal sampai perutnya sakit. Manado berusaha menahan tawa. Sementara Indonesia hanya tersenyum. Dan senyum meneduhkan itulah yang menguatkan langkah kaki Surabaya yang terseok-seok.

"Emang maen berapa ronde, cui?" sambut Jakarta ketika Surabaya menghempaskan diri di sofa beranda itu.

"Bukan masalah maen berapa ronde, cok. Ini Arab _size,_" Surabaya menghela nafas panjang.

"Wah kalo Arab _size _sih emang bikin frustasi," Manado berceletuk.

"Ya udahlah~ Kamu nggak rugi kok Surabaya," Indonesia menenangkan.

"Iya sih, masbro. Pengorbanan kepada negara nggak akan rugi. Dapet rupiah juga tadi malem," Surabaya mendengus, "hasil penyelidikannya seperti yang udah kita tahu kok. Motif konspirasi tikus berdasi dan ayam kampus memang simbiosis mutualisme. Tikus berdasi dapet puas, ayam kampus dapat tas," kota Pahlawan itu menepuk-nepuk tasnya yang terpenuhi rupiah sebagai kompensasi atas kesakitan yang diderita bokongnya pagi ini.

"Lebih dari itu! Pokoknya kamu nggak akan rugi deh," Indonesia menandas, membuat Surabaya mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Bahkan Jakarta dan Manado pun menggernyit, tak mengerti apa yang direncanakan Indonesia.

Tetap tersenyum, Indonesia mengeluarkan _handphone-_nya dan men-_dialing _sebuah nomor.

"Selamat pagi..." Indonesia memulai.

"Pagi..." jawab suara lelaki di seberang, "Ini siapa, pagi-pagi udah telfon? Saya sedang dalam perjalanan menuju Senayan nih. Ada rapat paripurna 20 menit lagi."

"Ah, masak nggak ingat aku sih, sayang?" Indonesia bersuara manja.

"Sayang-sayang~ emangnya kamu ini siapa? Seenaknya saja!"

"Aku kan sayangmu. Kita pernah tidur bareng kok."

"Eh? Siapa ya? Jangan macem-macem kamu!"

"Nggak usah kebanyakan macem, sayang~ Satu aja! Kita pernah tidur bareng dan aku punya video kita. Mau kuunggah ke sosial media? Supaya kamu tahu, hm?"

"Eh? Hehe... jangan dong sayang. Kan berabe nantinya. Kasih tahu dong, siapa kamu!"

"Akan kukasih tahu. Tapi sebelumnya, transfer 1 milyar ke rekening aku, ya? Akan ku sms nomor rekeningku."

"Oke. Tapi jangan bohong lho, sayang! Aku bisa laporin kamu KPK, eh— kepolisian!"

"Tenang aja aku nggak bohong kok. Ya udah, aku mau kirimkan nomor rekeningku. Entar telfonan lagi."

Jakarta, Manado dan Surabaya mengerti sekarang. Mereka tertawa. Begitu juga Indonesia, apalagi setelah berhasil mengirimkan nomor rekeningnya. Dua puluh menit kemudian, seseorang yang ditelepon Indonesia tadi, menghubungi.

"Nah, sudah kutransfer 1 milyar. Kebetulan aku melewati Bank. Silakan kamu _check _lalu kasih tahu siapa kamu!" kata seseorang yang diketahui pejabat DPR itu.

"Sudah sayang. Makasih ya~" Indonesia menjawab.

"Jangan hanya makasih saja. Kasih tahu dong, siapa kamu dan kapan kita pernah tidur bareng!"

"Pelan-pelan dong, sayang~" Indonesia melirik adik-adiknya yang siap-siap meledakkan sesuatu yang tertahan di perut. Menghela nafas, Indonesia berkata dengan lembut, "Kita pernah tidur bareng, waktu Pak SBY pidato!"

WAKAKAKAKAKAKA...

Keempat personifikasi di beranda itu tak bisa lagi menahan tawanya. Tak peduli suara di seberang yang mengumpat-umpat tidak jelas sebelum menutup sambungannya.

"Inilah pelajaran untuk si tua-tua keladi," Indonesia menenangkan, "Paling tidak, kita mengambil pelajaran dari misi bondo nekad ini. Kita seringkali berasumsi, generasi muda selalu berbeda pandangan dengan generasi tua, bahkan sangat sulit didudukkan bersama. Si muda yang berdarah panas dan kadang tak segan-segan meluapkan darah panasnya itu, membuat si tua pesimis lawannya akan menggunakan otak dalam berdiskusi memecahkan masalah. Sekarang, asumsi itu terpatahkan, sebab kita baru saja mengetahui kenyataan, generasi muda dan tua bekerja sama dengan baik. Yeah~ apalagi kalau bukan kerjasama tikus berdasi dan ayam kampus? Semoga saja, generasi muda dan tua tidak hanya bisa bekerja sama untuk kepentingan syahwat, tapi lebih kepada kepentingan umum yang bersifat positif. Yang tua jangan belagu dan yang muda jangan begundal," Indonesia tersenyum memandang adik-adiknya yang manggut-manggut, tanda mengerti. Mata indahnya kemudian beralih ke Surabaya, "Ya udah. Kamu cepetan mandi gih! Bau badanmu sudah mengoar kemana-mana tuh~"

Surabaya beranjak dan mencium pipi Indonesia dengan posesif, "Tapi masih ada lagi persembahan dariku, buat Indonesiaku tercinta loh!" bisiknya sebelum beranjak.

"Asem!" Indonesia berceletuk dengan wajah memerah.

"Lemon!" Surabaya menanggapi dari dalam dengan tertawa-tawa.

"WTF!" Jakarta dan Manado saling pandang.

Kamu? Apa yang akan kamu lakukan? Jika tidak ada, sebaiknya me-_review _cerita ini saja, ya? Hehehe...

.

SELESAI

.


End file.
